League of Legendary Fumbles
by Josette Mynx
Summary: A group of drabbles between Taric and Janna, describing Taric's multiple attempts, and multiple failures at picking up or hitting on Janna
1. Chapter 1

I do not own league of legends or anything to do with league of legends, except this story.

"**Minions will spawn in thirty seconds!**"

Taric shifted uncomfortably in his crystal armor. Normally he would be his cool, calm, fantastic self. But not now, not at this exact moment. There standing… well… floating next to him was Janna. Very pretty, very shiny Janna. He had long admired her for her beauty, and her crystal accessories. That staff was fairly impressive, and he knew at times it probably put his own perfectly polished armor to shame. And then she had that tiara that fit perfectly onto her head. Taric couldn't help but stare at it for a few seconds before he inched a little closer to her.

"Um… hey." Taric almost smacked himself for that. Where was his calm collected self? He usually was so smooth with the ladies.

Janna just turned and looked at him for a second and raised an eyebrow. "_Um_… Yes?"

Oh great… now she was making fun of him. It was all he could do not to blush. Now was not the time anyway. Enemies could be hiding in the grass at this very moment, he couldn't let them see him blush! That would just be shameful!

"Your tiara is really pretty." Ok, that was a little bit better, but given the first statement, far from great. What did he just say? Her tiara was pretty? Great, now she was going to think he wanted one, good going, make the hot floating chick think you're gay, it wasn't like people didn't already make jokes about it.

"Well, thank you Taric, your armor is also pretty." She giggled.

At that statement Taric really did blush, and he attempted to stand up a little bit straighter and give her his most manly look. Sure he spent many hours polishing his armor until he could see his face in it, sure it took him an hour to do his hair, but that was to make himself handsome. Not pretty.

"Um… Janna, I was wondering would you like to…"

"Like to what?"

"Well, you and I, I and you... could we-"

And with that six minions proceeded to run him over in order to get to Janna. He could almost see the hearts in their eyes as they huddled around her.

"What was it you were saying?" Janna laughed again, probably at how preposterous he looked splayed out on the ground. Her voice sounded like tinkling bells.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out-" and that was when Taric noticed all of the minions glaring daggers at him. As if he was the enemy and not the soon approaching group of enemy minions.

"Um… never mind. Maybe some other time"

To put it simply, Taric got beat up a little bit more than usual that day, as the minions didn't seem to help him as much as they used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Taric charged into battle smashing enemy minions before him. He was just about to kill the little bugger when a huge whirlwind of air blew past him and knocked out not only the minion he was trying to bash, but also every other enemy minion around him. He looked up quickly to see Janna coming up behind him and then proceeding past him with a new group of minions.

"Thanks." He said quickly watching her float by, before snapping back to reality and chasing after her.

They had all huddled around an enemy turret and had already begun breaking the thing. He quickly rushed up to it with his hammer and got back to work.

"Emerald for insight!"

His hammer banged against the turret.

"Ruby for vigor!"

He caught sight of a group of enemy minions.

"Sapphire for Divinity!"

Another whirlwind flew past him, destroying the all of the minions except the one with the rather large cannon. He rushed towards it raising his hammer.

"Opal for h-"

"In harmony!"

"harmony!"

Taric looked up at Janna as the turret began to crumple into nothing and became a sad pathetic pile of stones. He knew he shouldn't read into it, but they had said harmony at the exact same time. It had to mean something right? I mean her crystal gemstone accessories had to mean something too right? Not that she wore them because of him… but they probably did look rather fitting battling side by side. They were even the same shade of blue were they not?

"Hey Janna!" He shouted before she started to move forward to the next turret, they did have a small lul in the battle after all.

"Yes?"

Taric fumbled for a second, he never could get used to that voice. It sounded sultry… and maybe a little dirty…

"I was just wondering, after this, would you like to go have di-"

And with that, hundreds of crows bore down upon them, and he had to swing his hammer around aimlessly for a second, hearing a few crows squawk as he smacked them out of the way. When everything had cleared he saw Fiddlesticks laughing at him. Taric sighed, and supposed that his question was just going to have to wait, and charged toward the scarecrow, with anger. He had interrupted him. Now he had to pay.

"You shall be crushed!"


End file.
